


Close your eyes

by Cherrielips



Series: Evak one shots/drabbles [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Evak, Drabble, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrielips/pseuds/Cherrielips
Summary: "Close your eyes" Even sighed."But I like you" he answered with a smile.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Evak one shots/drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927675
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I saw a picture on Twitter and I had to write this short thing 💜💜

"Close your eyes" Even sighed as his arm slipped around Isak's waist. He could feel Even's lips really close to his. And he wished nothing more than to kiss him sweetly. 

"But I like you" he answered with a smile and although it was dark, he felt Even smiling. He just felt it. Their faces were a breath away. "I want to keep looking at you"

"But you can't see me in the dark" Even answered with a low chuckle. His silky voice made his heart do flips. 

"Okay...if I close my eyes I will see your face too" he giggled at his cheesiness and Even giggled with him. 

"Go to sleep, tomorrow is an important day" Even said softly, touching his back. 

"Really? What's going to happen? I don't have it in my agenda" he teased. 

"We don't get married every day, baby" he chuckled on amusement. 

He touched Even's cheek. "I can't wait to marry you, Bech Næsheim" he whispered, a smile playing at his lips. 

Even kissed him just as he wished, his chapped lips against his own. “I can’t wait either”. 

“I’m too excited to sleep, Ev” he said as Even sighed, “Go to sleep, Is”. 

They both chuckle and he nestles his head on the pillow, feeling his soon to be husband’s hot body. He’s too cozy to move. 

He can't wait for them to be married. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taelovelies)


End file.
